pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SnickersDoge/Dogkid's Shop
Here, you can use your Dogkid achievement points you gain by making me customs, avatars, etc or completing my tasks. Here's some points since you have visited my shop: http://images.wikia.com/awesome-dogkid/images/b/be/Achievement_%281%29.gif Use on your profile to keep track of how many points you have. ...If you claim you have a certain amount of Dogkid points but don't have the template on your page, I'm going to have to "dictate" your total to what my memory remembers it being (unless you've bought something here and your new total's on the receipt). Guys, I made this template so it's easy to track your points. If you cannot put it on your profile because you're on mobile, crappy computer, whatever, write down your total somewhere (note-taking app, paper, etc) then add the template. IT'S NOT MY DIVISION TO TRACK EVERYONE'S POINTS!!!! Thank you, please browse our selection! Store MONTHLY EXCLUSIVE ITEMS Every month three new items will appear here only for a month. Once the month is over, three new items will appear and the previous items will no longer be available. 31f5e29b24eeb523c5d646a1d11298b8.png|Magical Unicorn - 300 points bfd51927f9fe62748b1af91337f5fe3f.png|Rainbow Shades - 100 points cac8700d51d572883242d31773513c60.png|Rainbow Bow Tie - 50 points Normal Stock 10d3b419eef4937397f92ffb4b325393.jpg|Ostrichsized Winter Scarf - 100 points De77585b8bcd03447639d8b43f23035b.jpg|Lucky Clover Cap - 50 points 940f5bf683c6787fe9e77a16d3efe303.jpg|Breakfast hat - 150 points F717ed6ec10023cace6ed5216c06fc06.jpg|Arctic Camo Chicken - 125 points A6eba047213e3bea4e17f20a3ad0177d.jpg|Fez - 90 points Ecb50226beefd62b1c550fcd8e67a639.jpg|Dino Hat - 65 points 6e3210ea64a3832067cb922fcff86347.jpg|'MERICA eagle hat - 500 points Beed3255d820a648150b7cbda7a739d6.jpg|Neon Green Cat Hoodie - 75 points 5a59da77b3ea48feaa4c54ce1fbac031.jpg|Winter bird - 90 points Flux capacitor.jpg|Flux Capacitor - 1000 points b6771bc9110b48fedb25c64995e48e15.jpg|Chicken Cat - 75 points 4dfdsfds13.png|Faux Beta Hat - 50 points d0edadc3003b219528e56063efe6ddd2.jpg|True Pirate Parrot - 110 points 2a29e6fc8b35df0c21bd75dd27015e25.jpg|Snowman Scarf & Beanie - 75 points 863bab9f241be3425e80ba1fd15c8bc9.jpg|Sly Fox hat - 100 points b12ffc19ec3382267bec259e0bda7164.jpg|Birdimal Beanie - 65 points dcb34633e4652158e890af9ea5dba2a7.jpg|Cool Story Bro Tie - 200 points abe14fd5bd5a5ab94e2afc1cf1034644.jpg|Tiger Friend - 100 points 063a97a03fd0ea538e8820bd28d32dbf.jpg|Duck - 80 points df58636dd639d47d3f4cd36337bc5537.jpg|Banana peel - 150 points 598fb735cd31e73f7c0aefc84a51299a.jpg|Walrus Hat (FAUX BLUBBER) - 200 points 7141ace955389458a15c836ac03f242e.jpg|Awkward Crab Hat - 75 points 3f159dd14d982c480db5b0f0339fc5d2.jpg|Squid Ink Bomb - 120 points 10d8660b1006a9f0bdea08e8860adab9.jpg|Chimp Friend - 55 points 5e87549244e22c7eb89351c63eede65b.jpg|Fang of Anansi - 400 points a5fa393c41d124ee482c25a3120db6d5.jpg|Book Worm - 190 points d9e94354dde98b82104cfa277f6c159f.jpg|Business Cat - 200 points d70e62379e0712b801ae0085bcc760d0.jpg|Shoulder Turtle - 70 points 29e0d89c9273846ed44a7063b6c9f424.jpg|Hip-Hop Bunny - 105 points 08b2097d552d1956a475a5b8e5b15419.jpg|LOLHOO - 150 points 9bd2947ff67dde02a9c878c90254be70 (1).jpg|LOLEARTH - 130 points b50f168cfec4c592a8ed4d9ef68ee1c6.jpg|LOLHOW - 110 points doctorwho_s04_e01_14.jpg|Adipose - 100 points 5d309a07a0ad409d9ec2275c948037ac.jpg|Epic Duck Roped - 80 points 94f75c4639bca1efba6472b9e42551a0.jpg|Overseer Headphones - 230 points f9133a8cea64741fa9800cdf41859a71.jpeg|NobleDragon's Noble Dragon - 300 points 7561385a58e8e8983b3520a985571ec5.jpeg|Pool Noodle - 65 points 702e178b0c7b7f562de63d6235f64f24.jpeg|Magic Beach Towel - 80 points fda5d4254f05c4c2bb2f0a8da9100d55.jpeg|Mad Scientist Rat - 70 points 93249dccebe35085f52adfba0a97b834.jpeg|Muffin Man - 70 points ab59d485e1782a29ba28bdb86711e0a4.jpeg|Intern Racing Chair 2014 - 500 points f913f43560fb44e2aef02a211d72b51e.jpeg|Fire Monster - 100 points 1a2ca46c6840635a49282564bdd3ff21.jpeg|Chirp Hat - 110 points 447dd7d993e14779c57ee372b64abef9.jpeg|Commando Frog - 65 points Norefunds.png|Exclusive "Space Stars" autograph August 2014 - 1000 points 3afd76e7b893ca582837a5ec9e1acd09.jpg|Snarffle from Alien on a Rampage - 120 points 86c2dc230d8f44fa60070cd79cf9cfe8 (1).jpg|Staff of Double Disaster - 500 points 7222ec825644cca9a2e088ea782a5455.jpg|Galactic Laser Gun - 375 points 8ee8ddb0a964e8456a001f5edcb762aa.jpg|Doge Scarf - 150 points c0c9647915fb1723ec1fc3dbd3c5ea74.jpg|Tropical Holiday Shoulder Bird - 380 points 58ff478ed84c2b5cf2c9af0b94616684.jpg|Maple Leaf Warrior - 500 points f42bacc4534615e7b4962c81f9ef4275.jpg|Sword of the Seven Winters - 700 points e14e38d8dc34bd49be39049b6305b794.jpg|Sword of Swords - 500 points 8199a582257e4df1cbb939b6f39651e2.jpg|Diamond Blade Sword - 850 points a89295d98558919e145d0fdfad441981.jpg|Taser Blade - 400 points c204050b07168239cd9b4d86184c384f.jpg|Pirate Lieutenant's Cutlass - 210 points 0c8b569ca18c57c59f0bd720cdc5568c.jpg|Silver Crossbow - 350 points f87e8f318754d2f0aedde5ba4c37ee28.jpg|Good Time Glasses - 100 points 86fec761560dc3290078dab49a72d1b9.jpg|Crimson Winter Scarf - 90 points b19c203c9bef3b7362ae50514600b8b8.jpg|Knitted Beanie Dino - 120 points e18d4bf34c4bbea5c755a192416c4078.jpg|Overseer's Steed - 500 points 7fb071667d433363acdbc1dde341317e.jpg|Knights of the Splintered Skies Winged Shades - 230 points 5d096f3e07f58ab2b74f5ad52b76ddc8.jpg|Redrune Raider - 400 points a299bd08837e926917f4eb8d0d255cc9.png|Darkest Omen - 500 points 905d012230dd05247ddd2d641d1413bc.png|Fallen Artemis Bow - 580 points 70293224181f3461a0af655fa5d1edca.png|Animazing Hair - 100 points 0f075e9d813028ef4f6372b22e195593.png|Troll Summoner - 600 points 2c958c34acb1f45d785c91cc283ce1ec.png|Spine-Chilling Sword - 630 points 958a5f4ba88dbbb8adf1e144e7e82944.png|Magic Ninja - 130 points 00d71dab3aa2e4934eae0602fbe249cb.png|Arctic Fox Hat - 60 points 280102d99dd7522ef34ab1fb4210be42.png|Arctic Fox Tail - 60 points da54f2de2eee4188983d5f1b9c7e4a3b.png|Majestic Ice Wings - 300 points Grace toythang.png|Gracie figurine - 100 points Black-penguin3.png|Gracie Cart Surfer figurine - 100 points 4fe2eb2da508a1c3149bc44d4574263c.png|Winter Conjurer - 300 points ceb907052d4ac56f45db3b6c2780e7bb.png|Spectral Sword of Illusions - 600 points 93097c954b2309d8da7aa25d66f4785f.png|Sword of the Summer Sun - 325 points 8e534e3a63e59b94bdc8fee35c74e62d.png|Guitar Sword - 350 points baf6bab7009379e8040ec9622a622c9d (1).png|I, LOLRUS - 50 points 42d58ad20511bfa4c321c9f9308c6770.png|Seahorse - 100 points d59cd203cacacc7886dbd97e7f53ded9.png|Fluffy Unicorn - 85 points 92ca9862e22b5f3b9840cfdcc3bb661e.png|Face Melting Guitar - 300 points 45fe2344027135b827d89e81f1e12df2.png|Light Face Melting Guitar - 350 points c9c0b153b5e132b40cbb32fa81471638.png|The Drop - 100 points 7df286d875600a7cfc2a9120ba50ec97.png|Gentleman Penguin - 100 points e7d82dcdaae141973578fc45ff1b9227.png|Spring Fairy - 115 points f58868ad241e7cc1eb7da621abe93158.png|Bald Eagle - 150 points c1d5fe4aed44c98d4216700e47f67b60.png|Earth Summoning Horn - 210 points 56c041d2997aa9f6cd2a6099be194ee4.png|Attack Doge - 300 points 99b4e8632e2e151e5340df7bdd7ecb90.png|Coral Boa Boa - 150 points Fortune Cookies Inspired by Poko's Spin prizes. Buy a fortune cookie, then read the fortune, then you'll be rewarded with one of the many exclusive prizes. Rarities: Common - Easy to get Medium - A little bit less easy to get Rare - Hard to get Ultimate - Hardest to get Fortune Cookie - 15 ea. Prizes Cf4e3526992ef9e32d72ebae7f33232a.jpg|Mr. Tentacles - Ultimate b9f95656b6a4ef1da47fbc89f5a5cb22.jpg|U Mad Bro Tie - Ultimate 6e521ef34421f01d784bd52b51f24b03.jpeg|Overseer's eye - Ultimate b0bc3a4b488d0d985c6ae18dc33429ce.jpeg|Korblox Mage Staff - Ultimate 04462304fbbccd3a3a7ad4d6215baccf.jpg|Lord of the Federation - Ultimate 440ac461a563cd49c05af4bef4965b7a.jpg|Teal Sparkle Time Fedora - Ultimate 44115942d3c19e36757b750e7c608e91.jpg|Smaug - Ultimate 781892217f140c403144c4b80c86cadd.jpg|LOLWHY - Ultimate fed2c30b90a054e1f5856bc3909241e9.jpg|Royal Crown - Hard eb1fe0fe4713ca0018c62f54b8f71e59.jpg|Phoenix - Hard bb36975841de95951719a6beb228cd67.jpg|Ameriscarf - Hard 06ac0b0319730c3908f77c68f6b7df73.jpg|Mrs. Tentacles - Hard 0345deafaeb41b1d7ad2a529ea059d7c.jpg|Amerisword - Hard 312674ea0eeaffd618e2102ddd8a1322.jpeg|Overseer Major General - Hard 10f9a6a589ef24e90f23ff77434e5c00.jpeg|The Overseer's Bow - Hard 47bc60774274fa46182ea2722ecfa658.jpg|Golden Mask of King Tut - Hard bd6f8dd47caab65fa407e987f570cff8.jpeg|Overseer's Axe - Hard 3c7f7b2dc48e4c4ec0084037fc7474b9.jpg|Narwhal - Hard 02a8431a932d5d36378ee4ed11012161.jpg|Earl of the Federation - Hard cbe471652ed8e0b42347933cec06b7de.jpg|Glaurung the Greedy - Hard 6cdb46db1dae4b7705acb48404c696f0.jpg|Ghost Dragon - Hard iphone-20.jpg|iPhone 20 - Hard 262d1cde18137a17cfc8e58106fbdfeb.png|Orbital Violin Strike - Hard b994e78c34469d6f46d88f31bf061607.png|Sonic Boom Tuba - Hard 5847c98eaec163888cdfdd6f1d404246.png|Chartreuse Periastron Gamma - Hard 6c22f52e62d149a36a1a961c4ea4fdd8.jpg|Vicious Fish - Medium f7d775bec7fa16ce4cf5f37a59070059.jpg|Dr. Ishmael - Medium 35e30ba5e7f8331ea3d758875658330a.jpg|Darkest Arts Sword - Medium fea8f3b8b3ab44505b8d37d6a906c56d.jpg|Bunny Scarf - Medium 5958cb7f8ccaad4d66f3093467f447dd.jpg|Spring Crown of Flowers - Medium 190b55068620d9af5e61fb70f948d03d.jpg|Bacon Tie - Medium 886e17b29e29ed489aa6cbb56e874f6d.jpg|Dachshund Scarf - Medium 5e620e4b05525caf87f93225675fa57a.jpeg|The Overseer's Short Sword - Medium 726955221de0f38ffb1aaec0de593ca0.jpg|Double Damage Frog - Medium f2e40cec3620854ee2bfb03dfe1d6077.jpg|Empyrean Reignment - Medium db8a9b8ac48772f5ffdf7114f629c341.jpg|Glaurung the Greedy - Medium 34911ec499877415dea6e0390e3c7abe.jpg|Griffon Warrior - Medium 9656aa63c5863e0beaa25e82fc935155.jpeg|Cat as a Hat - Medium db61d48574f3f429b46ec3bdcf6c32f0.jpeg|Chillin' Gator - Medium a45f3c26478c60c656a2c2bb8239223f.jpg|Duke of the Federation - Medium aba2c2a8685d23ca3ba5276197c80393.jpg|Penguin Friend - Medium aab57117f24531d18a73a759360b69c8.jpg|Ancalagon - Medium eec808e2db7548dbcd82aae39054fced.jpg|Wizard Orb - Medium 0881b1dfea8f8bfc48495d9a4c722b82.jpg|The Hippest Hipster - Medium 58bf42e51a04b2a2432954a7fc03b8ce.png|Crazy Turtle Friend - Medium 5260497804e3eedd2a996681ecdd136d.png|Black and White Sword - Medium 276b097e3c5561c0f6db73605768219e.png|Primeval Crossbow - Medium 9f8f46bb52531edacb014158fa296ec3.png|Snakelace - Medium c0b8946a7a47bf501959a362a63f938c.png|Wild and Crazy Hair - Medium 1f14bd143671868a9e01c47f6cfd75c7.jpg|'MERICA fish - Easy 2346e154cfa770392ec2e7e104893a45.jpg|Hipster Scarf - Easy feb066c56cdaa95429f8fa57b5e103e4.jpg|Dancing Strawberry - Easy bd3f7b19dada1f705df5058d9c628e8c.jpg|Toaster - Easy 7f54f421800541b72b8b7af54cb95de3.jpg|Chocolate Milk - Easy d3ebf38fe6fed909c513c009f1bb9415.jpg|Panda Friend - Easy 953433f5bf2104c559399f8ec4bc72da.jpg|Minion - Easy ec7c800c94235a5c63f7ec967e5cc971.jpg|Shoulder Crow - Easy 99a0b37f696294ebb18119cfc2d3b48b.jpg|Lolzard Mohawk - Easy 3ec2310aad1ada15e7bd10e947ccd59e (1).jpg|Americat the Beautiful - Easy 382dc5222dd37541259eef5249782214.jpeg|Hedgehog Friend - Easy 8ea9a0023af71f5106e9b7099a421d4e.jpg|Starblox Latte - Easy 444a049dfb8600932b74616db67cc286.jpg|Scumbag Sam - Easy 391fd0618e628ecac7b6ffc042b4cc76.jpg|Penguin Adviser - Easy c8443c9569794aeba2818da019a1f4b8.jpg|Chrysophylax - Easy 94538400a1231204aad7e034638eb274.jpg|Rockin' Dino - Easy 2404dbdf480e78faf2d50aa394489b0f.png|Ridable Raptor - Easy c13e0886004d181915ac814f4d26bb2b.png|Cardboard Dino - Easy e393a91cdc7596b391a9732b22c8de4a.png|Bewitching Amphibian - Easy 53828a9aab7ab7b1d548aff5106a4308.png|Sword Fish - Easy a6fc36c2723688b9a7249b773f37ab7c.png|Sword of the Lands - Easy ab20a9b131ae000d49996cd67e1be59f.png|Festive Narwhal - Easy 0a74e974e7f20483666ce017f080fa84.png|Aer Draco - Easy 7a43d85527a84d145fbb1578cbbf4b0b.png|Ice Pack - Easy 75056cbcb604a1966eb9214e530eff3c.png|Rainbow Cat Tail - Easy 8274719f4800bfb4c322450cd88fa703.png|Big Hero 6 Baymax - Easy Special events Sometimes you'll receive a random event in your receipt (notified by http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/thumb/9/9e/Red_exclamation.PNG/60px-Red_exclamation.PNG). It'll include a scenario (most of the time making no sense), and an achievement. Sometimes you'll get Dogkid points, sometimes you'll get a random exclusive item, or maybe it has no effect, and is just there for uselessness. Category:Blog posts